Oh they are all fools
by Captainswanshipper1812
Summary: Rumple's POV after s3E19.


"Oh they are all fools" I thought to myself. I couldn't do much more than think while Zelena held the dagger with my name on it.

Zelena was cackling again in glee watching Emma and her parents turn on Hook. As much as I had hated the man for centuries, even I could see that love was changing his heart just as surly was my love for Belle was the only thing my increasingly plagued mind clung to for hope. She still cared. She must still see something in me that is worth freeing from the Dark One's curse. My naïve, sweet Belle, I want you to be right.

The green one is talking again and seems to be expecting a response. I stare at her not able to answer as she still hasn't release the bond she placed on my mouth earlier when I have tried to shout out a warning to my grandson.

"Speak damn you" she shouted, releasing the spell.

"Yes, it does appear that there is noone here capable to stopping you. You must be very pleased." I replied in as monotone a voice as possible.

"That's not what I asked." She angrily continued. "Do you think the baby is ready? Could I just go ripe it out of her already?"

I involuntarily shuddered at the implications but was compelled to answer "It is most likely far enough in the pregnancy for the child to survive, but childbirth is an intense experience. Natural childbirth is always preferable as the magic is typically stronger. It is why I always waited even if it was at a greater risk of giving the parents more time to try to weasel out of their deal."

"And this is going to take a lot of energy to make it happen. Your right, I should wait. And there is no real risk." She started pacing the floor in front of the mirror's portal she has created to monitor the citizens of Storybrooke.

We both watched as once again, Hook tried to speak to Emma only to be stopped by David and Grumpy while Snow and the widow Lucas tried to console Emma with a cup of hot chocolate.

"But it could risk the child to have it continue to be surrounded by these pompous amateurs."

I'm not liking where this line of though is going.

"Take my monkeys with you, and bring me the mother." She ordered, holding my dagger up to the light.

Having no choice, I turned towards town with a dozen flying monstrosities following close behind.

Hook was still arguing with David when I marched up main street in a perverted parade. I took no joy from the task assigned me.

"Hook, I want to believe you. I really do, but Emma is not ready to listen. She's too hurt right now." David said trying to make the pirate see reason.

"But surely, it is not a good idea to have her continue to think badly of me. Zelena was threatening Henry. I was doing everything I could. You have to let me try and explain the situation." Hook continued to plead to see the uncrowned princess. He never was one to halted by logic.

"Enough" I shouted. Finally having them notice my presence. "The Wicked Witch has sent me to gather up the mother." The monkeys swarmed around the diner.

I send out magic disarming the would-be defenders. As much as I disliked the monkey creatures, watching them rematerialize with Zelena's magic was just as unpleasant.

I sent four of them inside to bring out the women. While another six held back the men. I disregarded their protests, knowing it would do no good to try and explain. Zelena had long ago placed a spell on my lips no allowing me to betray her plans to another. I took a moment to reflect upon Hook, who had a similar spell on his lips. If I could laugh at the Fates, I would for continuously bringing us into each others lives.

"Bring the mother." The monkeys started to drag Snow away as we began our retreat. "No, not that mother. Zelena didn't ask for Snow White. Take the other mother, Emma Swan."

The monkeys looked confused, but didn't disobey me. They brought Emma to my side and when she was close enough, I made should to make eye contact when I next spoke.

"Zelena is good at using others. This dilemma does not mean that we are willingly serving her or that we are not doing everything in our power to circumvent her intended purpose." I said in a loud stage whisper as those nearer to the diner finally stopped protesting and paused to listen.

I then turned my gaze to David, "Keep them safe." I stated glancing at Snow heavy with child.

Finally before I departed, I was sure to catch Hook's eye. "I am pleased that Baelfire was correct. You will always find a way back to Emma, even against the most impossible of odds. I hope this hasn't changed with her pigheadedness."

Emma gasped in shock. "Neal sent the message." She finally put the only logical solution into place and I could see the guilt of not trusting Hook seep into her eyes as the monkeys dragged her away.

Hook smiled at us then and confirmed "Nothing has changed."


End file.
